


Break me down (and build me up)

by thingcalledlove



Series: Housewives and Gangbangers [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Organized Crime, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: “Playing dirty I see” Rio mumbled.His voice alone was enough to undo her at times. The low, gravelly feel of it reached her right at her core.“I haven’t even started.”





	Break me down (and build me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Whatever it Takes" by Imagine Dragons  
> This is the second fic in the series, but it could be read on it's own without any issues.

“How many warehouses does this guy own?” Annie asked incredulously from the back seat.

“He’s a criminal,” Ruby reminded them, “I don’t think he _owns_ any. He probably just borrows them. Without permission.”

Ignoring them both, Beth rolled up to the massive metal door and waited. They were pros at this now. On very rare occasions, Rio would ask them to go across the border to pick up some product. This was the fourth time they had done it, and they only agreed because they tended to get a much large cut from these trips than from what they normally did for Rio.

The door screeched open to about the mid way point, allowing them enough access to drive in, before it shut heavily behind them.

“Oh, I see the snack table!” Annie exclaimed happily as she got out, stretching her arms above her head.

“Do they have those lemon bars they had at the last place?” Ruby asked, also turning her attention to the snacks that were laid out at the side.

“One way to find out,” Annie proclaimed as she took a couple steps forward, before looking back over her shoulder at Beth, “You coming?”

“No, go ahead. I have some things to take care of,” shrugging off the invite casually.

They headed off without her, and Beth took that time to look around the busy warehouse. There were people everywhere, except the one person that Beth was most interested in seeing. It was unusual, considering that Rio was very hands on with his business. He was always there when a new shipment was brought in.

Beth walked back to her car, where a couple of Rio’s men were unloading the boxes, four of them this time.

“Uh, excuse me?” Beth said politely, “Would you happen to know where Rio is?”

The two men stared at her like she had grown horns. She patted down her hair self-consciously as they continued to stare, but finally one of the guys tilted his chin to the left. Beth glanced over to where he indicated and thanked him. The warehouse was, well a warehouse, but on the left there were a set of metal stairs that lead to what looked to be a small, closed in, second floor. The entire front side that faced the inside of the warehouse was covered in what appeared to be heavily tinted floor to ceiling windows that you could not see through.

Beth assumed Rio was up there. Slowly, she made her way to the stairs, trying to blend in and look like she was supposed to be going there.

There was a moment of hesitation, and then she decided to just go for it. Climbing up the stairs as quick as her not so sensible heels allowed. So not very.

Another moment of hesitation at the door. Should she knock? She decided against it and just pushed the door open.

Rio sat at a desk in the middle of the room, the pen in his hand racing across the pages in front of him.

The next thing she noticed was that those weren’t windows in the traditional sense. It had been tinted on the outside, but the view looking out was crystal clear. She could even see Annie stuffing her face at the snack table while Ruby chatted with one of the ladies that was animatedly showing her how she separated the money from the wrapping paper.

Belatedly, Beth noticed the sound of the pen scratching over the paper had stopped. She looked back over at Rio who was watching her with a neutral expression, body at ease in the large leather chair.

The rest of the office was fairly devoid of things, which in hindsight made sense, since they probably weren’t staying long.

“I, uh, we successfully got the product that you requested.”

“Clearly,” Rio deadpanned, not taking his eyes off of her. She could feel his eyes scanning over her body, pausing at the hem of her summer dress (a hem that was shorter than it had any right being really) before coming back up.

“What are you working on?” She asked, coming up to lean against the table, mere feet from him.

“Paperwork.”

Her brows raised at that, “I didn’t know that paperwork was an integral part of organized crime.”

“It is if you bring in as much as I do.”

And that was kind of hot. Beth could feel a slight flush creeping up her neck. A single look at the papers on the table was a clear indicator of how incredibly intelligent Rio was. She saw lots of math scribbled across the pages in a nice, tight, clean script. He wasn’t kidding about his income either, if the number of commas present in the amounts were anything to go by.

“Anything else,” He asked, running his tongue over hit bottom lip.

Beth bit her own unconsciously, lust pooling inside her.

He chuckled, and beckoned her forward.

That was all the invitation she needed to close the gap between them, She straddled him, her dress riding up significantly. Rio had a hard grip on her ass as she roughly took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it, which she followed up by swiping her own tongue over it.

“Playing dirty I see” Rio mumbled.

His voice alone was enough to undo her at times. The low, gravelly feel of it reached her right at her core.

“I haven’t even started.”

She pulled away, untangling herself from his grasp to stand up. He moved back until she hit the table. Without looking, she pushed the papers to the side and perched up on the heavy oak wood, knowing full well that Rio had a spectacular view up her dress.

“Stand up,” she demanded.

He seemed to be intrigued enough to do as he was told.

Beth reached out to wrap her fingers in the soft material of his shirt and used her grip to pull in closer, so that he was standing between her legs. His hands firm on the desk, either side of her.

Tilting her head up slightly, she stuck out her tongue and ran it over the exposed skin on his neck. Her hands reached for his belt, undoing it with nimble fingers. She pulled it out of the loops it was confined in until it was free.

“Turn around,” Beth ordered boldly.

Rio looked down, seeing the belt in her hands. A small grin appeared on his face. He was probably recalling the same thing she was from their last encounter:

_She fingered the soft leather, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You know, I could use this to tie up your hands. It’d be nice to see_ _you_ _looking helpless for a change.”_

_“You could,” he mumbled. “It wouldn’t make me helpless though.” It sounded like a promise._

“I meant what I said,” but he turned around nonetheless.

“We’ll see about that,” Beth retorted confidently, winding the soft leather around his wrists tightly, then buckling it securely. She spun him until he was facing her again. He definitely didn’t look any less menacing with his arms, literally, tied around his back.

 Scooting off the table, she found herself flush against him. Very much like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, because his body was solid. He seemed content to let her manhandle him, because he moved easily enough at her touch, shifting so he was the one who was now perched on the table. Beth had a feeling that if he hadn’t wanted to be moved, he wouldn’t have been.

She was starting to think his previous statement had been true. He looked anything but helpless.

Reaching up to his collar, she undid the top button by his neck, and then the next one, and the one after that until his shirt hung open. She admired him openly until she heard him chuckle.

It made her want to throw him off his game.

Tilting her head up, she pressed her lips against his for the tiniest of seconds, pulling away soon after.

Pressing little kisses against his hard jaw, then further down. Down his neck, across his shoulder, over his pecks, stopping only to flick her tongue against his nipple before spanning down. She used her tongue to trace the lines of his abdomen, her fingers working on undoing his pants and pushing them down, boxers and all.

As she settled on her knees before him, she chanced a look up. His eyes were hooded and a muscle in his jaw was twitching. It just further proved that he was not complete unaffected by her. The most damning evidence of that was right in front of her. He was rock hard. And very sizeable. Intimidatingly so.

Beth tried not to let her self-doubt show. She wanted this. She wanted to do this with him, for him. But the last time she had done this had been years ago with Dean. He had pulled out his phone part way through to check his email. It had been a massive blow to her ego. One she was still trying to recover from.

The fact that this was Rio made it that much harder. He was young, attractive and, if the papers on his desk were anything to go by, loaded. He probably had women throwing themselves at him on a regular basis. She wasn’t sure she could measure up.

Pushing those feelings away, she focused on her actions instead of her thoughts. She had done her research, _thank you Google and Cosmo_ , she could do this.

At the very first touch, Rio groaned, giving her a sudden boost of confidence. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She worked him with her hands, before adding her mouth to the mix. Rio was not shy about directing her, telling her exactly what he liked and how he liked it.

“Keep doing that,” he moaned, “Fuck, yeah. Just like that.”

Beth complied, picking up her pace a bit as he barely held back.

“I’m going to—” He could barely finish the sentence, but Beth got the point. He was going to come, and he wanted to give her a heads up. Beth continued what she was doing, tightening her grip slightly.

Watching Rio come apart above her was, hands down, the sexist thing she had even seen. Beth took every last bit of him in her mouth before pulling away and promptly spitting it out into the trash bin that was tucked under his desk.

Whoever said spitters were quitters could go fuck themselves, thank you very much. Everyone should just do whatever they were comfortable doing, and Beth did just that. By the time she was done, Rio had settled back further on the desk, sitting as opposed to leaning.

“Come ‘ere,” he drawled in a voice that should honestly have been outlawed, it was so seductive.

Beth stood up, coming to a stop between his legs. He crashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless and panting.

Dean used to refuse to kiss her after she went down on him. Rio appeared to have no qualms about it. Rio, was turning out to be a much better man than her soon to be ex husband ever was.

“You had your fun,” Rio crooned cutting through her thoughts, “Now it’s my turn.”

With a complicated twist of his wrist, the belt clattered down onto the wooden desk. Beth froze. He could have done that at any point, if he had wanted to. It reminded her just who she was dealing with. Rio wasn’t the guy next door, he was a man that was wanted by many law enforcement agencies across the country, and with good reason too. He was dangerous. She had seen it first hand.

“Take a bit more than that to restrain me,” Rio added, rubbing his wrists. They were red from where she had tightened the leather around it, limiting blood flow into his hands. He didn’t look the least bit upset.

Beth knew that she should have been afraid of him. But she wasn’t.

“Take it off.” His eyes were searing her skin.

She shimmed out of the dress, letting it fall soundlessly to the ground, leaving her in a ridiculously sexy (and expensive) set of black, lace lingerie.

“Wore that for me?” he asked with a smirk.

“No,” Beth denied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” His hand wrapped around the front of her neck, watching for a reaction. She bit her lip, eyes fluttering shut.

“You like this,” Rio stated, his voice low, but she could hear the underlying intrigue in it. He appeared to just as curious about her as she was about him. His free hand dove into her panties, and he let out a heavy exhale when he realized how absolutely wet she was.

Moving off the desk, he spun them around, and then pushed her backwards until she was on her back, legs hanging off the side. Before she could miss the feel of him, he was flush on top of her. His lips treating her to the same thorough exploration that she had done for him just prior.

Her back arced off the desk, moaning as his fingers thrust in and out of her. His stubble added an extra layer of stimulation as it rubbed over her thigh, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh. He sucked the skin of her inner thigh, most likely leaving a mark.

He was marking her. A reminder of his presence. That thought alone was enough to trigger an orgasm to rock through her. Her back arching further up, hands trying to get a grip on the table beneath her with lacklustre results. Rio didn’t stop until her body stopped shaking, and his touch became too much for her to cope with.

The only sound in the small space was of her panting as she tried to collect herself. 

 Rio opened a drawer, and pulled out a square silver packet. He tore it open with ease and rolled on the condom, his eyes locked on to her the entire time. He looked like a predator ready to devour his prey.

Beth lifted her hips off the desk and hooked her fingers into her panties and pushed them down. Rio replaced her hands with his own, tugging them off the rest of the way.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as he pushed into her, hard and fast. Beth gasped at the sudden movement, but the splash of pain faded as quick as it had come. She wrapped her fingers around his strong forearms, feeling his muscles contract as his grip tightened around her waist, allowing him more leverage to move.

Every stroke was deep, hitting her places that made her toes curl in anticipation. Beth forced her eyes open so she could watch him. He was gritting his teeth, hips moving fluidly. A drop of sweat was rolling down his torso, evidence to the work he was putting in. His heated gaze met hers. She could feel her heart start to beat faster. All of his focus was solely on her.

A hand came up and wrapped itself around her neck, firm but not painful. A wave of pleasure rushed through her. She hadn’t even known she was into this, until he had tried it. Now she just wanted more. He seemed to have read her mind, because he tightened his hold a sliver. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes rolled back. So many sensations in so many places.

Hearing a grunt, her eyes snapped open. She could see that Rio was struggling to hold on. His own pleasure threatening to escape. She rolled her hips into his, wanting to watch him fall apart again. Every thrust slammed into her, until he was buried, then he collapsed on to her, unable to hold himself up as he came.

Beth kissed him viciously as soon as his face was close enough to reach. Her tongue battled his for control, wrapping her arms around him to bring him closer. He muttered something to her in Spanish that she wasn’t able to understand, but the act itself turned her up another notch as she tried to grind against him.

He was gone, and she missed the feel of him all over her. Beth made a move to sit up on the desk, but he pushed her back down. Then he sunk to his knees and his mouth was on her. There was an intensity to it that there hadn’t been before. He wouldn’t be done until she was too.

His mouth moved against her, licking, nipping and flicking over the most sensitive part of her body until she was saying his name like a mantra, like it was the only thing holding her down. She came violently. Her body convulsed, out of her control as wave after wave of pleasure whipped through her unrelentingly.

He had ruined her. Unequivocally.

How could she go back to boring, unsatisfying, everyday sex after experiencing this? Experiencing Rio?

By the time her body was back in her control, Rio was already dressed, buttoning up the button of his shirt as he lounged back in his chair.

Beth got up as gracefully as she could manage and dressed, knowing full well that Rio was watching her every move. She patted down her hair, as Rio gripped the back of her thighs, still in his chair. He pushed the fabric of her dress up slightly, and ran his finger over the reddish mark that was sure to bruise in the next few hours. The one he left on her.

“Sorry about that, yeah,” He murmured.

“I’m not,” Beth replied brazenly, turning on her heels and walking out.

\- - -

“What happened to you?” Ruby asked, giving her a once over, once they were back in the car.

“You look like you’ve been attacked by a wild animal,” Annie added from the back.

“Something like that,” Beth stated, trying to hide a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments and constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
